Camping Trip Gone Wrong?
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: What happens when our favorite Seigaku Regulars decide to go camping? With only them, the forest and a few tents and supplies something is bound to happen!
1. The Fall

**So anyway this is my first story. Please don't be too hard on me. :P**

**Thanks to my first reviewer I have decided to make this chapter a little longer. So anyway...Thanks.**

**Disclaimer;_ I don't own anything..._**

**Warnings:_ I am not sure if they will be Yaoi_**_ (Boys Love), _**_but I am placing it here just encase there should be any in future chapters. Language, Sadisms, OOC...and some blood and gore, but very limited._**

**Pairing:_ Saa..._**_We shall see as the story progresses. I am not sure if the story will have one yet or not. But for now, it is a friendship fic..._

**Summary:** _What happens when our favorite Seigaku Regulars decide to go camping? With only them, the forest and a few tents and supplies something is bound to happen!_

**.**

**.**

**Camping Trip Gone Wrong?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

(Ryoma)

Before my brain could register what was happening I felt myself falling. Plummeting down towards the raging river below. Above I could hear the screams of

"Ochibi!"

"Ryoma!"

"Echizen!"

But I knew their cries were hopeless. I couldn't swim, not in the slightest. I also knew that the minute I hit the water I would be dragged down by the raging current. In the best case scenario the rocks would give me a concussion, in the worst...well lets just say, did I mention I can't swim!

Suddenly I felt a searing pain and blackness as my fall plunged me into the ice, cold, river water. I felt my vision blurring as the water dragged me under. I began flailing desperately to stay above the water and actually crying out for help from my teammates, who I knew were still on the bridge above. I didn't dare breath. I knew if I did I would only black out faster. Just as I felt myself slipping over the edge of consciousness I suddenly felt two strong arms snake themselves around my waist before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Third Person<p>

(The Regulars)

They could only stare paralyzed in shock as the railing Ryoma was leaning on suddenly broke off towards the river below, with their Kohai soon following. They could hear his cries as he plummeted down towards the river, but could only stare in a daze.

"Ochibi!" Eiji screamed, he was the first to snap out of the shock.

"Ryoma!" Cried Momoshiro having also snapped out of shock.

Within seconds the realization of what had just happened dawned on the rest if the regulars bringing with it a set of panic.

"Tezuka!" Exclaimed Fuji who was waiting for orders from their Captain. Fuji may have looked calm, but the fact that his striking blue eyes were suddenly revealed made it obvious he was also worried for their youngest team member. The rest of the regulars also turned to stare at Tezuka.

"We should..." Tezuka began, but a loud splash cut him off . All the regulars quickly hurried over to the bridge to find that the current was pulling Ryoma farther away. They also saw their Kohai trying desperately and failing to stay above the water.

Momo jumped to his feet and quickly climbed the fragile railing which creaked and groaned under the weight of him. "Wait! We should devise a plan first!" Suggested Oishi.

"There's no time for that Sempai!" Shouted Momo before lunging off the bridge railing and down towards the spot where Ryoma's head had last disappeared under-water.

"Momo!" Oishi yelled, but it was too late. Momo disappeared under the water where Ryoma went under only seconds before. For the regulars watching it felt like hours before he finally resurfaced dragging along an unconscious Ryoma and making his way to shore a couple of yards away from the bridge.

The regulars quickly ran to the end of the bridge and down the forest path that would lead them to Ryoma and Momoshiro.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? How did this happen? Will Ryoma be alright?<strong>

**Review and wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**The next few chapters will most likely be the events leading up to this.**

**Also anything you think I should have changed?**


	2. Reproachful

_**Finally got Chapter 2 up! Yay! Is the length good? Yes? No? Do you think it should be longer? Well enjoy anyway. Now onto the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. No matter how much I wish I did.**_

_**Warnings: I am not sure if they will be Yaoi_ (Boys Love), _**_but I am placing it here just encase there should be any in future chapters. Language, Sadisms, OOC._****_

_**Summary: _What happens when our favorite Seigaku Regulars decide to go camping? With only them, the forest and a few tents and supplies something is bound to happen!_**_

_**_So anyway. It's 3:30 am. I'm grounded and tired as hell. Not to mention the fact that I spent 9 hours just GOING OVER this chapter not to mention the time I spent writing it. Also I'm not supposed to be on the comp so If I get caught I'm DEAD. But enjoy anyway :P_**_

_**_Camping Trip Gone Wrong?_**_

_**_Chapter 2:_**_

_**_Reproachful_**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A week Earlier<em>**

"What!" All the regulars exclaimed loudly. Eveyone either looked shocked, excited or in Ryoma's case dissapionted Even Tezuka and Fuji stood there gaping at Couch Ryuzakii as she told them the plans for their two-week break. Suddenly Eiji jumped up shouting excitedly.

"Camping! Camping! We're going camping, NYA!" Eiji shouted instantly latching onto Ryoma and hugging him. "Hear that Ochibi? We get to spend the entire break together! A whole two weeks!" He exclaimed smiling broadly.

Ryoma could only stare for a minute. He knew he was gaping like a fish out of water but he didn't care. He was thoroughly NOT pleased by the announcement. He had planned to spend the two weeks they had off relaxing, napping, improving his tennis and did he mention RELAXING? NOT camping!

"Mada mada dane Sempai," Ryoma muttered eyeing Fuji mutinously. Fuji had started smiling very sadistically and had begun chuckling at the displeased look on Ryoma's face. He loved seeing his teammates suffer, maybe even more than playing tennis. He would never admit it though.

"Oh come on Ryo-chan, it'll be fun! No better way to bond then go camping," Fuji told his young Kohai teasingly, all the while smiling amusedly to himself as Ryoma's frown deepened. "Do NOT call me that!" Ryoma muttered. He did NOT want to spend two weeks with his sadistic Sempai. He would rather kiss Horio...well maybe not, but you get the point.

Inui suddenly appeared behind Ryoma and Eiji. "Any Regular who does not attend the trip has to drink my new training juice," Inui stated, startling Eiji who ran to hide behind Oishi and making Ryoma jump in surprise.

Ryoma turned to face his crazed, data happy, Sempai. Inui was holding a pitcher full of what looked like a green bubbling ball of muck. Every once in a while the 'thing' seemed to hiss and steam would rise from the contraption. "I call it 'InuisSuperAmazingRemixJuice Extreme Makeover, or Isargem for short" The crazed scientist explained.

Everyone flinched, even Tezuka, as Inui offered out a sample to each regular. Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kaidoh, and Kawamura politely declined saying they wished to keep their appetites in one piece. Ryoma just muttered "Che," and Eiji clung to Oishi complaining about Inui and his whacked juices until Tezuka threatened him with laps.

"That does not look edible, not at all," Muttered Momoshiro, who was standing beside Kaidoh and Ryoma.

"Scared of a little juice Baka-Peach-head?" Kaidoh hissed.

"Who are you calling Baka Peach, Viper!" Momo shouted.

"You of course! Who else would I know who's a Baka-Peach?"

"Shut it snake eyes!"

"Broom head!"

"HORA! HORA! BURNING! STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANCE!" Kawamura shouted going into 'Burning mode'. A couple of paces away Fuji was standing behind Kawamura whistling suspisciously and all the while smiling evilly. Kawamura dropped the racket and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ooh...umm...I mean... We shouldn't fight among ourselves, the whole point of this trip is to bond,"

Oishi nodded going into mother-hen mode. "Taka is right, we shouldn't fight," He stood there looking down at Momoshiro and Kaido. As strict as he was trying to be, the fact that his eyes glittered in amusement and he was now holding back laughter wasn't helping the situartion.

"Sorry Sempai," Momo and Kaido apologized in unison. They sent one last glare at each other before sitting down on the clubroom benches.

Ryoma sighed. They were now back on the Camping topic, the last thing the freshman wanted. Ryoma then began going over ways he could get out of the trip... _without having to drink Inui Juice_. Not coming up with anything he sighed and sat down to listen to Ryuzakii Sensei who had begun talking again.

"So as I was saying I have booked you nine a camping site..." Ryoma zoned out. It was no use. No matter what he did, he would be stuck camping with his nine teammates. His nine very annoying teammates. All Ryoma knew was that he was in for a hell of a two-week break.

##############

The sun had just risen over the horizon as an alarm clock went off. Sighing Ryoma rubbed his eyes sleepily before turning off his alarm clock. It was 7 am. It was also the day Ryoma had been forced to go camping with his eight Sempai.

Getting out of bed Ryoma quickly had a shower before getting dressed and doing his hair. He had to be at the school by 7:30. By the time Ryoma finished dressing he was wearing a pair of casual black tennis shorts, and a black t-shirt with a neon green stripe running down it. He was also wearing his usual white Filla cap.

Ryoma grabbed the bag of things he had packed the night before. The bag consisted of some clothes, his tennis stuff and a tent. He also had a black garbage bag with a couple of blankets in it. Ryuzakii-Sensei had said it would just be them, their things and the wilderness. Ryoma couldn't help but feel reproachful as he walked out the door.

He had decided that he would blame this little trip on Inui. Besides if it wasn't for his Sempai trying to create more vegetable juices in the science lab at lunch none of this would have happened. His experiment would never have backfired and they would never have had to evacute the school. Apparently the fumes from his newest "Success" ,as Inui called it, had been highly toxic. The entire student body of Seishun Gakuen had then been given a two-week break as they 'Aired out' the school.

Ryoma then headed towards school when he heard a familiar voice calling him from behind.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro called running to catch up with the freshman. Ryoma stopped to wait for him before they started off together. Ryoma began curiously looking his Sempai up and down. Momo looked a bit disheveled. His hair was a mess and his jacket wasn't even done up properly. His pants and t-shirt had rips along the sides and he had a few cuts on his face. He was also soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" He asked bluntly still staring at his Sempai's appearance.

"What do you mean?" Momoshiro looked quite confused at Ryoma's question. This drew another sigh from the Freshman for like the ninth time already this morning.

"I mean why do you look like you just fell into a hole, got hit by a car and was somehow dragged through a river?" Asked Ryoma sarcastically.

"Oh..." Momo murmured looking down and rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. "Well you see, the neighbours dog got loose and kind of came after me," Momo muttered not meeting Ryoma's eyes.

Ryoma's eyes widened in amusement as he watched his Sempai look down in embarrassment and he chuckled. "Mada Mada Dane Sempai,"

"OCHIBI!" A sudden shout sounded from in front of the two. Ryoma looked up and saw the rest of the Regulars waiting by a large bus parked in front of the school. All were smiling and waving as they waited for the two. Ryoma sighed for like the tenth time and headed towards the other regulars.

'This is going to be one heck of a camping trip!' Ryoma thought as they loaded the bus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? Thoughts? Opions? Ways to improve my writing.<strong>_

_**LoL I'ma keep you hanging on what happened Ryoma for a little while longer I think :D**_

_Anyway... I am thinking of adding a little humour to this story by making a "Surprise" appearence of some other teams. So plz vote on who they meet at the camping site._

_1. Hyotei_

_2. Rikkia_

_3. Fudomine_

_4. Rikkia & Hyotie_

_5. Rikkia & Fudomine_

_6. Hyotie & Rikkia_

_7. Hyotie & Fudomine_

_8. All of them_

__ _**Please Read and Review :P**_


	3. A Chaotic Bus Ride

**Authors Notes:**

**Seating Order:**

**Ryoma Tezuka Fuji ****(Big seat in the back)**

**Taka-Momo Eiji-Oishi**

**Kaidoh Inui**

_**Wow I'm really sorry for the long wait. So many things have gone wrong in the past few months. I've been busy with school, sports, homework and most of all computers. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I promise to try to be more active with this story. So anyway, enjoy. Oh and I decided to make this chapter in two parts. I spent all night thinking about it and decided why not? **_

_**P.S. I FIIIINNNNNAAAALLLLYYYY GOT WORD! *CHEERS***_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS :)**_

**Camping Trip Gone Wrong?**

**Chapter 3 (Part 1):**

**A Chaotic Bus Ride**

* * *

><p>It was about 9 am in the morning as a small, orange school bus made its way down a lonely highway. The sun was already shining down on the 9 occupants of the bus; 10 if you counted the driver. At first glance the occupants may look regular and normal. They may even look a tad bit civilized. They were anything BUT normal or civilized.<p>

'_Why in the world did I think it would be a nice break from the regular routine, when I volunteered to drive these kids' _The bus driver thought annoyed and above all irritated. The kids were from the all famous Seikaku Badminton Team or something like that.

As far as he was concerned they were the most chaotic bunch he had ever driven. They were unruly, loud, hyper, rowdy and did he mention noisy? He thought he even saw one of the kids do a handstand on the bus seat. Was that even logically possible?

* * *

><p>Tezuka sighed loudly. He was already getting a massive migraine and they still had another 7 more hours MINIMUM before they arrived at the campsite. Ryuzaki had mentioned that they probably wouldn't be arriving until around 5:00 pm.<p>

Beside him Fuji was trying to scare Eiji by telling him the woods they were staying in were haunted. Eiji was shaking and hiding behind Oishi. _'Great, just what I need.'_ Tezuka thought annoyed. Eiji overreacted about everything as it was. Tezuka didn't need an already overly hyper Eiji fueled on ghost stories when they were camping.

In front of Eiji and Oishi sat Inui. As always Inui seemed to be scribbling something down in that notebook of his. Tezuka just had to pray to god it wasn't another one of his crazed juices. The only person in the entire world that could stand those was Fuji, and that couldn't be a very good sign. Tezuka made a silent vow to one day see what Inui actually wrote in that thing.

A loud shout echoed around the bus making Tezuka turn his attention to the two on the other side of the aisle. Momoshiro sat in front of Ryoma, who just happened to be sitting beside Tezuka. Of course Momo was arguing with Kaidoh. Surprisingly enough Kaidoh was sitting right in front of the worst possible person on the bus. Tezuka made a mental note to himself to ask Ryuzaki who had created the seating order.

"Stop kicking my seat Baka Peach!" Kaidoh yelled over the chaos that already existed on the bus.

"Make me Viper!" Momo shouted, adding emphasis to his words by planting his feet on top of Kaidoh's seat. He made sure to place them by the Viper's head. _'Beat that!' _ Momo thought smirking inside.

Tezuka groaned loudly and looked around. The only person who seemed to be on his side was Oishi. Oishi was reprimanding Fuji for purposely trying to scare Eiji. Fuji just smiled saying it was all in the good humour of camping. Oishi then gave up and went on to scold Momo and Kaidoh for fighting, saying that the whole purpose of this camping trip was to bond.

Tezuka looked over to Taka who was trying to help Oishi out by attempting to quiet down Momo and Kaidoh. His efforts were futile though. The more they tried, the more the noise seemed to grow. Louder and louder until Tezuka thought it couldn't possibly get any louder. Oh, but it did.

'_Why can't they all just _**SHUT UP**_?'_ Tezuka thought angrily, finally snapping. "The next person to yell, scream, shout, jump, fight, or purposely attempt to make this bus any louder," He stole a glance a Fuji who was smiling innocently. "…will not only run 20 laps around wherever the hell we are camping, but will also be stuck on dish duty for the next 2 weeks!"

The bus instantly went silent; no one dared to breathe… let alone make any noise. Tezuka stole a glance at the only person who hadn't said anything since they had gotten on the bus. Peering over at Ryoma he couldn't help but gape. Leave it to his cocky kohai to be the only person in the world that could ever sleep through such an enormous racket.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA **_

_**So how was it? P.S if you don't read the Authors Notes at the beginning this is a two part chapter. I will probably get the next chapter out sometime this week.**_

_**PLEASE **_**_Review. BTW when this story reaches 30 reviews (Not neccissarily this chapter) depending on when that happens I'll give you guys a sneak peak at what happens to Ryoma. ;)_**

**_Anyway I hoped you like this chapter. Constructive critism allowed._**


	4. Activites for a Bus Ride

**Camping Trip Gone Wrong**

**Finally got this chapter out! I'm so proud of myself. LoL. Wrote this listening to Truth or Dare by Marianas Trench. Enjoy!**

**For all those who didn't know the seating order looked like this. But, for this chapter Eiji and Taka switched places.**

**Ryoma…...Tezuka…Fuji(Long seat in the back)**

**Momo/Taka…..Oishi/Eiji**

**Kaidoh…...Inui**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PoT!**

**Warning: Implied Yaoi/shonen ai!**

**Chapter 3: Part 2**

_**Activities for a Bus Ride**_

* * *

><p>Momo and Eiji smiled to each other as they looked at their handiwork. A snicker left Momo's lips and Eiji looked like he was having a hard time supressing his laughter. The rest of the regulars had their eyes trained on the sleeping freshman. Or to be more specific, his face.<p>

All over the freshman's face were dark black lines, courtesy of the two black sharpie pens held in Momo's and Eiji's hands. Fake wrinkles had been drawn on the sleeping freshman's forehead and under his eyes. His right eye was now replaced by a black eye patch and not only had Eiji drawn a dark black beard on his chin, but also a long curly moustache above his lips to match. For the finishing touches Momo drew a fake looking cigar hanging just out of his mouth and Eiji drew three long cat whiskers on each cheek.

All the regulars watched in anticipation as the sleeping freshman began to stir. Lips parted and he let out a soft yawn, quickly stretching, unaware of the attention he was receiving. Golden eyes opened as a loud bout of laughter echoed through the bus.

Unable to control their laughter any longer Eiji and Momo were now rolling around on their seat laughing uncontrollably. Fuji let out a soft chuckle upon seeing confusion spread across Ryoma's face. Kaidoh "Fshuu'ed" and Inui muttered "Ii Data!". Oishi and Taka both had soft smiles on their faces as they watched their teammate's antics. Even Tezuka had a gleam in his stoic eyes.

"What?" Ryoma snapped at his Senpai when he realized their laughter/chuckling/staring/Fshuuing and Ii data'ing were all directed at him.

This only caused Eiji and Momo to laugh even harder.

"Saa, it's nothing Ryo-chan."

* * *

><p>It was another hour before anyone dared to speak. The only sound was the quiet bout of laughter that would occasionally leave Momo or Eiji's lips when they looked back at Ryoma.<p>

Ryoma was beginning to get annoyed by this. No one would tell him what they were laughing about. When he had asked if he had something on his face they had only laughed even harder, before being quieted down by Tezuka.

"Saa.. Why don't we play a game?" Fuji suggested, a smile plastered across his face. Everyone flinched, that smile promised pain. Intense pain.

"Nya! What kind of game?" Eiji began jumping up and down from his place beside Oishi. Taka and him had gone back to their original seats.

"I was thinking we could play Would You Rather," Fuji continued smiling, not noticing the suspicious glares he was receiving from Ryoma and Tezuka. Oishi, Taka and Momo looked a bit apprehensive. Kaidoh didn't really care either way and Inui was all for it.

"Saa, I'll take that as a yes!" Fuji exclaimed, giddy with glee. Any objection died in their throats as Fuji flashed them one of his 'Object and die' looks.

"The rules are simple," Fuji continued as if nothing was wrong. " One person asks another of their choice would you rather _ or_. That said person must answer. Once that said person answers he then goes on to ask another person of his choice. You cannot ask the person who asked you. Anyone who does not answer will have to drink Inui Juice. The _new_ version."

Everyone stole a worried glance at Inui who was now holding a pitcher full of green, bubbling muck. The same pitcher full of green, bubbling muck that had forced the school into giving them a 2 week vacation.

"I'll go first." Everyone nodded, not daring to object. "Oishi, would you rather go on a date with Eiji or Tezuka-Chan?"

Oishi, gaped. Like I mean he looked like a fish out of water. Tezuka looked like he was about to object, but then decided against it and Eiji was blushing madly.

Finally deciding to answer he took a deep breath before…"Eiji," He said confidently. This only caused Eiji to blush even more.

"Saa I thought so," Fuji declared gleefully. "It's your turn to ask someone now,"

Nodding, Oishi glanced around. He then decided on who he would ask. "Inui, would you rather drink your own juice or play doubles with Echizen?"

Inui thought for a moment, a look of deep consideration flashing across his face. "Drink my own juice."

This earned him and indigenous shout from Ryoma and a muttered. "I'm not that bad am I?" He was quickly cut off though as Inui began asking his question, this time directed at Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh would you rather eat wasabi sushi or me double your already intense training plan?" This time it was Kaidoh's turn to look shocked.

"Fshuu, training plan," He muttered. Inui began scribbling down in his black notebook, now in his hands. What he was writing…only God knows. "Tezuka-Buchou would you rather play doubles or singles?"

"Singles." Everyone let out a sigh. Tezuka was still stoic as ever, but then again, at least he was playing.

Tezuka looked around and his eyes landed on Momo, whom shivered uncontrollably. "Momo, would you rather run 100 laps or play 10 tennis matches in a row?"

"100 laps, no doubt about it." He knew that he would not last if he was forced to play 10 tennis matches in a row. He looked around and decided on the most harmless person he could think of. "Eiji-Senpai…would you rather drink 2 liters of sweat or eat toe cheese?"

"NANI! Well I guess if I had to choose it would be toe cheese, nya!" Eiji exclaimed, grossed out. "..But only because I like cheese!"

Eiji suddenly had an evil glint in his eyes when he realised it was his turn to ask a question. He turned around to face the unsuspecting freshman. "Ochibi! Would you rather kiss Fujiko or Buchou?"

Ryoma blanched, well everyone did; especially Tezuka. Fuji just smiled and decided to thank his friend when they arrived. Ryoma was having an internal debate with himself when he was thankfully saved by the bus driver.

"You're here," he called back to them. "This is as far as I'm allowed to take you."

Everyone quickly exited the bus and each looked at each other with apprehension. Well, more like horror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well did you like it? Please Review!**

**Would you rather Drink Inui juice or eat Fuji's wasabi sushi?**


	5. Walk O' Death

**YaY! Next chapter out. I'm already done chapter 4 so I'll probably have it out in a week or two. Had fun writing this chapter so enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. That, should at least be obvious.**

**Chapter 4:**

_**Walk O' Death**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time<strong>_

_"You're here," he called back to them. "This is as far as I'm allowed to take you."_

_Everyone quickly exited the bus and each looked at each other with apprehension. Well, more like horror._

**Currently**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Taka asked.

"There is a 99.9% chance that this is indeed the place," Inui explained.

"NYA!" Eiji shouted jumping and hiding behind Oishi. "Don't do that Inui!" He shouted at the creepy data collector.

"What happened to the other 00.1%?" Ryoma asked sitting lazily on the ground as he gazed up at the forest ahead of him. The forest was crowded with bushes and trees. Overall it looked quite normal. Well… all except for the heavy mist that seemed to surround each bush and tree. It hung lazily on the ground, obscuring the anonymous path ahead.

"There is a small chance that the bus driver got lost and dropped us off at the wrong stop. " Inui took out his green notebook. "But, this is highly unlikely considering that all school busses are equipped with JPS systems."

"So what now?" Momo asked. "Do we just go down this path until we find a place to set up camp? We can't stay here all night, we just can't."

"NYA! We can't go in there! It's haunted! Haunted I tell you!" Eiji shouted from he was still clinging to Oishi.

Oishi sighed and tried to comfort his doubles partner. "Eiji the forest is not haunted. Besides, there's no such thing as Ghosts."

"But Oishi! Fuji said the forest was haunted and the creepy mist proves he's telling the truth!" Eiji yelled loudly.

Tezuka shot a withering glare Fuji's way. "Eiji, quiet or I'll assign you to carry everyone's luggage," Tezuka ordered calmly.

"Saa… speaking of luggage, it seems our bus driver decided to high tail it out of here." Everyone(Excluding Fuji because he was the one who noticed) whipped around and gaped. There where the bus had been seconds before was now occupied with a pile of luggage. The bus was nowhere in sight.

"Che, you're all taking too long," Ryoma muttered, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his should. Attached to the bottom of his backpack were a sleeping bag and a wrapped up tent. After securing the bag on his shoulders he began to make his way down the path; leaving everyone to quickly hurry after him.

* * *

><p>"Watch were you're going Momoshiri!"<p>

"What did you say Viper!?"

"Ano.."

"NYA! Oishi is that you?"

"Eiji? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Saa… is that a bear?"

"NANI!"

"100% chance that Fuji is trying to cause chaos."

"Fuji!"

"Che."

The regulars walked blindly in a straight line through the heavy mist. They could barely see an inch in front of them, much less the people around them.

Ryoma smirked to himself from where he stood at the front of the line. With all the noise everyone was making they had probably scared away any living thing within 100 meters of them. The chances of them encountering a bear or any animal at were slim.

"Ne, gaki!" Shouted Momo from where he walked behind Ryoma."Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know where I'm going if I can't see?" Ryoma asked in disbelief. Sometimes his Sempai was just….never mind.

"Well are you on the path still?" Momo questioned, ignoring Ryoma's arrogant comeback. "Maybe I should be leading."

"No way am I letting you lead us to God knows where!" Ryoma smirked cheekily as he heard his Sempai splutter indignantly behind him.

"Brat, you should listen to your Sempai, you should!" Momo quickly sped up pushing Ryoma behind him. He smiled to himself. Being the leader made him feel important. Although he would never admit it.

"Che," Ryoma muttered. "Fine, but when we get lost, which we will, I'm blaming it on you." The other Regulars chuckled at their Kohai's antics.

True enough, within the next hour and a half the mist began to clear. When it did everyone was then able to notice one extremely important detail; they were no longer on the path. Instead they found themselves standing in an extremely small clearing, rocks beneath the feet and trees surrounding them on all sides.

….Well Sh**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**YAY! For some reason I really like writing this chapter. Weird…**

**So review please. **

**Would you rather get lost in a dessert or in antartica wearing completely opposite clothes for each?**


	6. Downpour

**Finally got his chapter out. I had originally finished it, but after re-reading it I was dissatisfied. I re-wrote it a couple more times, but I would never dream of posting any of them. In the end I came up with this. I hope you're satisfied with it. Because I don't think I am.**

**Long chapter to make up for the short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

**Chapter 6:**

_**Downpour**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

"_Che," Ryoma muttered. "Fine, but when we get lost, which we will, I'm blaming it on you." The other Regulars chuckled at their Kohai's antics. _

_True enough, within the next hour and a half the mist began to clear. When it did everyone was then able to notice one extremely important detail; they were no longer on the path. Instead they found themselves standing in an extremely small clearing, rocks beneath their feet and trees surrounding them on all sides. _

…_.Well Sh**._

**'Currently'**

"100% chance we are lost." Inui began scribbling down in his notebook as he looked around at their surroundings. The clearing was small, too small to fit nine tents.

"Nya, even I knew that Inui!" Eiji exclaimed and began glomping Oishi.

"I told you so," Ryoma muttered.

"Gaki you shouldn't speak to your sempai like that, you really shouldn't," Momo exclaimed, grabbing Ryoma in a headlock.

"Oi Momo! Ochibi's not the one who got us lost!" Eiji glared at his kohai, who rubbed the back of his head nervously. He let go of Ryoma who had been struggling for breath a moment before. "I only brought 2 weeks' worth of toothpaste and if I run out I'm blaming you!"

Oishi shivered, an Eiji without toothpaste wouldn't be good for anyone. It was then that he began to think, and when he began to think he began to worry. "What if we're stuck here for more than two weeks, what if we can't find our way back? What if we run out of food or water..."

"Sempai, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find a way back," Ryoma cut Oishi off before his sempai could start to think of even more things that could go wrong. And believe me, there were lots.

Fuji who had been silently watching the chaos, decided to cause more chaos. He quickly grabbed a racket and handed it to Taka. **" HORA HORA BURNING! WE WILL FIND A WAY OUT! BUURRRNNINNG BABYYY!"**

Tezuka began rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. He began fingering the bottle of Tylenol in his pocket, but decided to save it for later.(He always came prepared) After all, things could only get worse.

"Everyone quiet, or 25 laps around the clearing!" Tezuka ordered briskly, before his head ache could get worse. Everyone instantly quieted down and began looking at Tezuka expectantly.

Tezuka settled his gaze on Inui. "What are the chances of us finding a way back to the path before sun-down?" He asked. Tinges of red and orange could already been seen in the sky above.

"If we split up into groups of three there is a 75.6% chance that we might be able to find the path before the sun sets." Inui stated, not even looking up from where he was still writing in his notebook. "-But, if decide to stick together our chances decrease by 42%, making it 33.6%."

Tezuka nodded. "Then it's decided, we will split up into 3 groups of 3. If one of us finds the path then that group will blow their safety whistles to signal the other groups."

Everyone nodded, Tezuka to this chance to continue. "Once we find the path, we will put all our efforts into finding a place to set up camp."

In the end the groups were chosen. That is, after much argument about who would go with whom.

Group One - _Eiji, Momo, Ryoma._

Group Two - _Fuji, Kaidoh, Taka._

Group Three _- Tezuka, Oishi, Inui._

**….**

**(With Group Three)**

**...**

"How do you think everyone else is doing?" Oishi asked, concern lacing every word. He was quite worried about the other two groups. He was worried because Fuji was known for causing trouble and Eiji and Momo had basically no sense of direction.

"I'm sure they're fine," Tezuka stated bluntly.

"But what if ther're lost or one of them got hurt?" Oishi fretted, nothing unusual.

Tezuka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. For the past half hour they had been walking, Oishi had not stopped worrying about the other two groups. Tezuka had been desperately trying to think of something to calm him. "It's only been a half an hour. I doubt that anything extreme could happen in such a short amount of time."

"45% chance they are lost and 13% chance one of them got hurt." Inui had been leading so far, having a better sense of direction then both Tezuka and Oishi.

They had only been walking for half an hour, but dark tinges of blue could already been seen in the sky. They weren't the only thing to worry about though. Dark grey storm clouds could also be seen approaching overhead.

"What if we get caught in a storm or we don't find the path before it gets dark?" Oishi exclaimed worriedly as he caught sight of the dark grey storm clouds approaching.

"You should have more faith in them," Tezuka hoped that would cause Oishi to stop worrying. To his surprise, it did.

"You're right," Oishi declared, nodding his head.

**…**

**(With Group Two)**

**...**

"Saa I wonder if the forest really is haunted?" Fuji wondered aloud.

Kaidoh felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked left and right, expecting something to pop/jump out at him. He didn't know how to explain it, but the forest gave him the creeps. Fuji wasn't helping either.

"What do you think Taka?" Fuji stopped his walking to look back at Taka and Kaidoh. "Saa… are you okay? You looked kind of pale," He asked Kaidoh, a soft smile on his face.

Kaidoh nodded and they continued walking, Fuji in the lead.

"I don't believe in ghosts," Taka explained calmly.

"Then how do you explain this?" Fuji abruptly stopped walking.

Kaidoh felt his blood run cold as Fuji turned around, eyes gorged out and lips missing. With a high-pitched scream he turned and bolted into the forest.

Fuji took off the mask and stared at that direction Kaidoh had bolted to.

"Oops."

**…**

**(With Group One)**

**...**

"Nya Ochibi-Chan! I get to be with you and Momochi!" Eiji began jumping up and down, clinging to the small freshman's form.

"Eiji-Sempai I think your choking him," Momo muttered, but Eiji ignored him and continued to glomp the poor freshman.

They had been walking for about an hour. The sun was now almost completely hidden beneath the horizon. Dark storm clouds were now taking over the skies up above.

"Nya I wonder how Oishi is doing!" Eiji exclaimed, letting go of Ryoma and taking the lead.

"Che, Oishi can take care of himself. I'm more worried about Fuji and Kaidoh," Ryoma murmured with a hint of exasperation. Quite frankly he was tired of walking and needed a break.

"I think I see a break in the trees!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly running forward. Sure enough, up ahead evening light could be seen seeping through the canopy of leaves.

He broke through the last pieces of bramble only to halt abruptly. In front of him stood a very low cliff, about the height of a bedroom door. Beside the cliff was a fast flowing river. In-between the cliff and trees was a small patch of grass.

Before Eiji even had time to think he was pushed aside by Ryoma. Ryoma walked forward and continued to sit on the patch of grass. He took off his heavy camping pack and set it down beside him.

"This isn't the time to be resting, it just isn't," Momo shouted, grabbing Ryoma in the second headlock of the afternoon. Eiji chuckled and set his stuff down next to Momo's and Ryoma's.

"Boy, am I exhausted!" He muttered and dropped to the ground. He lay sprawled down on the surprisingly soft grass and gazed up at the darkened sky. His eyes widened as he felt the first few drops of rain land on his face.

Within seconds the light rain was turned into a full downpour. The rain came down hard, obscuring everyone's vision and soaking through their clothes.

Momo quickly stood up and was about to grab his stuff when he slipped on the slippery ground. He began sliding towards the outcropping and in a desperate attempt to stay out of the water grabbed the closest thing near him and used it to haul himself forward, sending the thing hurtling towards the water.

"NYA! MOMO!" Eiji exclaimed loudly causing Momo to look towards where Eiji was jumping up and down. His face fell when he realized the thing/s he had just thrown into the river was everyone's luggage.

"Che, what else can go wrong?" Ryoma stood up and was about to make his way towards the trees, that would offer some shelter from the rain, when he then proceeded to lose his footing.

"Ochibi!" Eiji ran forward grabbing Ryoma's hand just in the nick of time. Just when he thought he had saved the freshman from falling, he himself was then dragged towards the edge, the weight of Ryoma and the slippery ground under his feet not helping.

Just as he felt himself slip over the edge he felt someone grab his ankle. He looked up to see Momo trying desperately to keep from falling off. Luck did not seem to be in their favour though as Momo also lost his footing.

Everyone braced themselves for the impact as they fell, but were surprised as they landed in surprising shallow water, only waist height.

"Nya Momo! This is all your fault!" Eiji continued to rant as they dragged themselves out of the water. It was now completely dark and they were all soaked to the bone. The only good thing was it seemed to have stopped raining.

Eiji and Momo continued to bicker, but Ryoma wasn't listening. All his attention was focused on what seemed to be people's voices. The voices also seemed very familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it though. Deciding to find out he quickly broke into a run, following the sound of the voices.

"Ochibi! Wait!"

"Oi Ryoma!"

He could hear his sempai calling him, but continued to run. He could hear them following him. As he continued the sound of voices quickly got louder, the crackling of a fire could also be heard.

Not even thinking he burst through the trees. He immediately halted, eyes wide with horror. _No F**** way!_

"**Monkey King**?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So how was this chapter? Please review. Constructive criticism welcomed.**

**Would you rather be lost in a forest with **_**Fuji**_** or **_**Monkey King?**_


	7. Unexpected Guests

**I finally got this chapter out. It's not one of my absolute fav's, but I think it's decent. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

**Chapter 7**

_**Unexpected Guests.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

_"Ochibi! Wait!"_

_"Oi Ryoma!"_

_He could hear his sempai calling him, but continued to run. He could hear them following him. As he continued the sound of voices quickly got louder, the crackling of a fire could also be heard._

_Not even thinking he burst through the trees. He immediately halted eyes wide with horror. No F**** way!_

_**"Monkey King?!"**_

**Currently**

"Monkey King?" Ryoma shouted loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the clearing.

"Brat?" Atobe exclaimed, eyes wide and disbelieving. The seven other Hyotei regulars also shared looks of disbelief, but none more than Ryoma himself.

"What are you doing here!?" Ryoma and Atobe asked simultaneously. The both glared at each other heatedly.

"I asked you first!" Ryoma muttered.

"No, Ore-sama most definitely asked you first!" Atobe snapped back. "But if you must know, Ore-sama is camping with Ore-sama's team."

"Che," Ryoma muttered disbelieving. He found it hard to believe Atobe had ever stepped foot in a forest before now, much less knew how to camp!

"Now that Ore-sama has graced you with the knowledge of why Ore-sama is here, it is only proper manners to do the same," Atobe glanced down at the brat, shrinking away in disgust at his appearance.

Ryoma froze, his mind turning inside his head. There was no way he would tell the Monkey King he was lost. He would never be able to live down the constant teasing and humiliation that would come from it.

"Going for a walk," Ryoma knew he was a horrible liar, and tugged the brim of his cap down to hide the light blush that settled on his face.

Atobe's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Going for a walk? In the middle of a forest?"

Thankfully Ryoma was saved from replying by the sudden entrance of two of his teammates.

"Ochibi! Why did you leave us nya?" Eiji shouted clinging to the soaking wet freshman.

"You shouldn't just leave your sempais like that, you just shouldn't," Momo commented, lightly smacking Ryoma upside the head, but not hard enough to actually hurt him.

"Che, it's not my fault you can't keep up," Ryoma said quietly, trying to squirm his way out of Eiji's suffocating hug.

"That's no way to talk to your sempai's Echizen," Momo muttered, glaring at the freshman.

"Nya, Momo's right! Ochibi needs to be more respectful to his seniors!" Eiji agreed.

"It looks like more plebeians have come to be graced by Ore-sama's presence!" Atobe looked over the three's appearance. All of them were soaking wet, covered in mud, had twigs and leaves in their hair and looked like absolute messes.

When not one of the three responded, Atobe decided to continue. "You never did tell Ore-sama why you were in the middle of a forest."

When yet again there was no response Atobe spun around, but was shocked to find no one there. "What?" He muttered confusedly.

"Um Atobe, I think you might want to look that way," Shishido commented and pointed to the other side of the clearing where more than a dozen burgers were neatly stacked. About 4 cases of pop were set beside the food. Ryoma, Eiji and Momo stood around the table; eagerly stuffing food into their mouths.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was!" Eiji exclaimed, washing down a burger with some pop. The last meal any of them had eaten was breakfast; food had been prohibited on the bus.

Atobe watched with horror filled eyes as the three continued to obliterate what was supposed to be _his_ and his _teammate's_ dinner.

"How dare you lay your filthy hands on Ore-sama's dinner!" Atobe shouted with horror.

Ryoma, Eiji and Momo continued to ignore him as they ate burger after burger, basically shoveling the food into their mouths.

"Monkey King should learn to share," Ryoma commented obnoxiously, taking a break from stuffing sweat, sweat food into his mouth.

"Why you brat!" Atobe exclaimed, only to realize Ryoma was, once again, ignoring him.

"This clearing is really big!" Momo stated, excitedly looking around. Ryoma cast his gaze around and nodded in agreement.

On one half of the clearing was a large campfire, with log seats placed around it. A large table filled with food stood about a meter away from it. On the other half of the clearing was a very large area for tents. 5 average sized tents were placed around that half of the clearing. There was still a lot of room left though, from the looks of it the clearing could fit at least 6 more tents.

"You should not expect anything less from Ore-sama! Ore-sama is the captain of Hyotei's tennis team after all," Atobe stated proudly, nodding in approval at Momo's statement. Ryoma stopped as something dawned on him.

"Ne Eiji-sempai… what about Buchou?" Ryoma asked, finally remembering about the rest of his teammates.

"Nya! We forgot to blow our whistles!" Eiji shouted, jumping up.

"Buchou is going to kill us," Momo groaned.

They were all startled by a sudden rustle in the bushes. After a moment Kaidoh appeared, looking just as dishevelled as Eiji, Ryoma and Momo.

"Kaidoh!" Eiji yelled, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Fshuu," Kaidoh mumbled, trying to look as calm as possible.

"Did the Viper get lost?" Momo teased, knowing full well that he shouldn't be talking.

"Shut up!" Kaidoh glared heatedly at Momo.

"Che," Ryoma took out his whistle and blew into it, causing a loud shrill whistle to sound throughout the forest. This made everyone shut up. They waited for a few minutes and sure enough, another whistle sounded from farther away, a second whistle following after that from even farther away.

It took about 15 minutes before the first group showed up. Fuji's group was the first to arrive, Tezuka's group following shortly after.

"Now that we have all arrived I think a meeting is in order," Inui stated, looking up from his notebook.

Tezuka nodded his agreement and everyone settled around the campfire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So anyway, how'd I do? Next chapter will be posted soon. It won't be as long.**

**Please Review, constructive critism welcomed.**

**If you were stranded in a forest, without your own tent and it started snowing would you rather share a tent with Eiji or Oishi?**


	8. World Domination

**Umm yeah, not much to say besides sorry for the late update. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

**Chapter 8**

_**World Domination**_

* * *

><p>Once Hyotei and Seigaku had all managed to find seats somewhere near the campfire, they began the 'meeting'.<p>

"Now would someone please tell Ore-sama what you plebeians are doing, interrupting Ore-sama's camping trip?" Atobe demanded, looking irritated.

Fuji smiled. "Planning world domination of course!"

Everyone froze and glanced fearfully at the tensai. The way Fuji had said that, so cheerfully, so nonchalantly, as if he was talking about what he had eaten for dinner last night, brought shivers down everyone's spine.

"Fuji-Sempai is scary, scary I tell you!" Momoshiro whispered under his breath, the people around him nodded their agreement.

"Saa, what was that Momoshiro?" Fuji asked, glancing over at the power player and smiling a little to brightly.

Momo jumped slightly in his chair. "Umm, nothing Fuji-sempai! Umm... I was... ummm... stating.. um... that you would make an excellent ruler when you take over the world!"

Fuji practically beamed with joy. "Saa, what a nice thing to say Momo!"

Once again, everyone shivered.

"We are also camping," Tezuka stated, trying to get the conversation away from Fuji's plans of world domination.

"Then what were four of your teammates doing wandering the forest alone?" Atobe questioned, casting pointed looks at Momoshiro, Echizen, Eiji and Kaidoh, who all looked positively worse for the wear. "I highly doubt that they were_ 'Going for a walk'_."

Ryoma pulled his cap down to hide the blush the covered his cheeks.

Tezuka frowned. "As we were walking, a heavy mist caused us to lose track of the path we were supposed to follow. All of us split into groups of free in hopes of finding this path before nightfall."

"Ah, I see," Atobe nodded, before standing up, "Ore-sama will hereby let you set up camp here, with Ore-sama's team. Not only that, but Ore-sama will extend his generosity and share his team's food rations. Be amazed by Ore-sama's amazing generosity!"

Hyotei rolled their eyes at their captains obvious over dramatic, flamboyant attitude.

"We appreciate you letting us stay here," Tezuka, although he would never admit it, _reluctantly,_ thanked the Diva.

"Umm, Buchou," Momoshiro spoke up, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes, wondering what else had gone wrong, or was about to go wrong. "Yes Momoshiro, what is it?"

"Umm, well you see..." He began, fidgeting under the glares he was receiving from Ryoma and Eiji. "Our stuff.." At this he motioned between the three of them. "Sorta, kinda, fell into the river."

Tezuka's eyes twitched. "You're telling me this because...?"

Momo glanced down. "Well, our tents were sorta attached to our bags..."

"Ah, I see," Tezuka nodded, shutting his eyes for a moment. "Oishi is at all possible for Eiji to share with you?"

Oishi nodded. "Of course it is."

"Taka, would you mind Momoshiro sharing with you?" Tezuka questioned, glancing over at the shy third year. Taka nodded his consent.

Tezuka nodded and then shut his eyes, deep in thought. "Inui.."

"I'm sorry Tezuka, but me and Kaidoh are sharing a tent," Inui, stated before Tezuka could say another word.

Tezuka sighed and glanced around. "Well I guess that means Echizen will have to share a tent with..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**How'd you like it? Yeah I'm sure you realised that when I say the next chapter will be out soon... it wont be. LoL**

**Please Review :P**

**Okay instead of a would you rather. I'm changing it up for this chapter.**

**Should Ryoma share a tent with Tezuka (Oh God I can imagine him bugging Tezuka all night) or Atobe (I can imagine the arguments they would have!)**


	9. Bed Bugs

**Here's the next chapter! Yay! Be happy, considering I have exams in 2 days and haven't even cracked a textbook open! Wish me luck with that lol.**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

**Chapter 9**

**Bed Bugs**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

_"Ah, I see," Tezuka nodded, shutting his eyes for a moment. "Oishi is at all possible for Eiji to share with you?"_

_Oishi nodded. "Of course it is."_

_"Taka, would you mind Momoshiro sharing with you?" Tezuka questioned, glancing over at the shy third year. Taka nodded his consent._

_Tezuka nodded and then shut his eyes, deep in thought. "Inui.."_

_"I'm sorry Tezuka, but me and Kaidoh are sharing a tent," Inui, stated before Tezuka could say another word._

_Tezuka sighed and glanced around. "Well I guess that means Echizen will have to share a tent with..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Currently<strong>

***Part 1***

"Atobe." Tezuka turned to look at the gawking diva, whom, after realising every was staring at him, quickly straightened up. "That is, if you wouldn't mind?"

At that one moment, Atobe wanted to yell at Tezuka, because the Seigaku captain was most certainly not in the right state of mind if he thought Atobe would be sharing a tent with the brat, who was sure to make his night a living hell. He then realised that would be most unawsome of him, and most likely ruin his high reputation his teammeats had of him, not to mention his reputation with the other teams. So instead he settled for a simple reply.

"Ore-sama would like to know why he is not sharing a tent with you, Tezuka?" Atobe kept eye contact with Tezuka. If Atobe didn't know any better he would have assumed Tezuka was _glaring_ at him. Surely though, Tezuka had a lot more class than to plan the death of a fellow captain? "You are his captain, are you not?"

Tezuka, despite Atobe's belief that he was too classy to, was glaring intensly at the Hyotei Captain. Not that anyone would see the difference between his glare and his regular stoic façade.

Also despite Atobe's belief, he was imagining the Diva dying in the most painful ways possible.

_God, Fuji must be rubbing off on me!_ Tezuka thought with horror, a sick feeling gathering in the pit of his stomach.

"That's because he's sharing a tent with me." Fuji spoke up.

Speak of the Devil!

Fuji smiled, seeing the look of confusion flash across Tezka's face, and the look of disbelief on Atobe's. "It seems I also forgot to pack my tent." He stated, trying to sound as innocent as possible, but he knew no one was buying it.

Being the ultimate sadist that he was, Fuji couldn't hep but think about how amusing it would be if Seigaku's Brat and Hyotei's Diva ended up sharing the same tent. Surely, if he was able to plant a camera in the tent (He had microscopic camera's, specifically for spying on people), he would be able to gather lots of outstanding blackmail photo's on the two. Now that he thought about it, he should probably plant a camera in everyone's tent.

Tezuka, usually not one to go along with Fuji's antics, nodded to show his agreement with the tensai.

The regulars from both teams watched the scene with amusement. Ryoma however, didn't know whether to feel happy or insulted that Atobe didn't want to share a tent with him.

"Ahnn, Ore-sama guesses that it would be okay if the brat stayed in Ore-sama's tent," Atobe gave in.

Everyone could visibly see Ryoma slump in his seat, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Now that that's settled, I think it's time we all went to bed," Inui spoke up. Everyone agreed and headed over to where Hyotei's tents were set up.

Some members from Seigaku began setting up their tents, well the members from Hyotei just went straight to bed. One thing was for sure, they were all tired and dreading the idea of what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

><p><strong>*Part 2*<strong>

_The full moon shone brightly down on 12 freshly pitched tents. _

"Brat!"

_The night air was beautiful. _

"Move over Monkey King!"

_Not a single cloud obscured the star covered sky,which would not be visible from the city. _

"No and how dare you call Ore-."

_The wind had all but died down, leaving only a small, warm breeze behind._

"Ahk! How dare you hit Ore-sama!"

_If one listened closely they might be able to hear crickets chirping around the clearing. _

"Get off me!"

_Rushing water from the stream could also be heard in the background._

"Stop hitting Ore-sama!"

_Along with the hooting of an owl-_

"Go to bed!"

_-and the croaking of a frog._

**"Yadda!"**

_It was an absolutely perfect night to go camping._

_"_Get your fat leg off me Monkey King!"

_Unless of course you were part of the Seigaku and Hyotei tennis teams._

"Ore-sama's leg is not fat!"

_Who, would obviously, not be getting much sleep that night. _

* * *

><p>AN

Why did I write a chapter for this instead of studying? Not even I know!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this incredibly short chapter and will continue to wait for the next one. Summer in a week!Same with internet! Oh did you hear about that Alberta flooding!? Yeah, I live in Alberta lol. They evacuted us from school. :P

Please review!

Instead of would you rather! Give me your suggestions for what happens next! I want to hear all of them. Seriously people, I love reading what people think will happen next. It motivates me.


	10. Relaxing, Planning and Bonding

**Next chapter is here :P I have officially decided to try and finish this story before September. Wish me luck :P**

**Also, I actually do feel really sorry for those people who wait up to two or three months for updates for this story. I offer you my humblest apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

**Chapter 10**

_**Relaxing, Planning and Bonding**_

* * *

><p>The next three days were mainly spent setting up camp and or just relaxing in general. Everyone got to spend the three days however they wanted to. Whether that be fishing by the creek, playing card games by the fire or just taking pictures of the scenery.<p>

Although Seigaku hadn't brought much to do, Hyotei sure had. Atobe and his team had brought everything and anything you could possibly need to ever have fun outdoors.

Although the two teams had had endless chances to enjoy the change of scenery, the two captains had been busy making preparations of their own for the next two weeks. Well the two teams had relaxed the past three days, Atobe and Tezuka had sat at the edge of the clearing, busily preparing.

Preparing for what?

No one knew; Any attempt to approach the two, only resulted in the aproachee being shoo'ed away.

It was on the third night that the teams had spent together since Seigaku had arrived, when Tezuka and Atobe left their spot at the edge of the clearing and approached the two teams. Everyone was situated around the campfire, readily roasting hotdogs over the flames.

Needless to say, no one noticed either of the two.

That is, until Tezuka cleared his throat and Atobe made some haughty comment alone the lines of...

"Everyone listen to what Ore-sama has generously prepared!" Atobe exclaimed.

Many people rolled their eyes and some sighed in exasperation, but everyone eventually set down what they were doing to stare quizzically at the two captains.

Once Tezuka saw that everyone's attention was on him, he continued. "What Atobe is trying to say, is that since these trips are intended to strengthen the bond you have with your teammates, we have developed a schedule for the next week."

When he was met with nothing but shocked looks, and gaping mouths, Tezuka took this as a sign to keep talking.

"We have decided on multiple activities that we think should help you bond. These activities will go on until the third day before we have to leave. I will post the schedule up on the tree, beside the snack table. If you have any questions, please speak to your respective captains," He explained.

Tezuka walked over to the food table, pinning the piece of paper on the nearest tree. The minute he stepped away, the two teams practically swarmed towards the schedule, their eyes scanning it with curiosity and in some cases, disdain.

"Capture the Flag?" Gakuto exclaimed.

"Hey, there's also a scavenger hunt and an obstacle course!" Jirou jumped up and down in excitement. He was one of the few looking forward to the activities.

"Soccer?" Momo muttered in disbelief. Not many knew this, but he sucked at Soccer. _Horribly._

"Canoe Racing sounds like fun," Eiji decided, unaware of the look of disdain that immediately crossed Ryoma features at the words 'Canoe Racing'.

"Ore-sama suggests that you finish your dinner and head to bed," Atobe spoke up from where he was watching the two teams. "We'll begin the first activity tomorrow at 10."

Within an hour, everyone had headed to bed, anxiously awaiting the arrival of morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm sure my readers will be please to know, that this story is now my main priority on Fanfiction. I intend on finishing this before September :P**

**Give my your opinions and please review!**

**Would you rather be on Eiji's, Inui's, Kaidoh's, Oishi's or Ryoma's team for capture the flag?**


End file.
